imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Pets
Pets are essentially items that give you various bonuses such as HP and Deadly Strike. They occupy a different slot to any other equips (eg. Weapons and Hats) and when summoned, they are positioned next to the character in the inventory page. A pet also trails behind a character in the game. You can only summon one pet at a time. Pet Categories There are two classes of pets, always released at the same time during each event. The common (green name) pets and the uncommon (blue name) pets. The uncommon pets will always have 1.0 extra Deadly Strike stat as their common pet counterparts. As a result, the uncommon pets are much more expensive and can be sold at around 2m on the day of release (price will decay slowly over time). Each new event pet will have a small bonus than the last one, usually in the form of +0.1 Deadly Strike or +2 HP. How to Obtain There are two ways to receive pets (notice receive, not obtain, ergo trading of pets is not discussed here on this page), either from an event box (eg. Valentine Gift Box) or an egg (eg. Choco Egg). The first is an uncommon drop by all monsters during the event (about 1 in 50 or so) and when opened, it gives various items as well as a slim chance for a pet. You can only obtain the common pet from these boxes. The egg is obtained via the Premium Shop using 500 Platinum. These eggs give a much higher chance of obtaining a pet than the boxes, but it is still only around 1/6. Official events (not festivals) may also reward you with pets, such as the competition of review writing when Com2uS first released The World of Magic on Android devices. Bonuses and Uses At this stage pets are only decorational apart from their bonuses, therefore some may choose to buy a pet that looks cute or is rarer over a pet that gives better stats (eg. Blushing Hen). The bonuses of pets are: *Critical: 1 *Deadly: 4.0+ (5.0+ for uncommon) *Health: 20+ *EXP Bonus: 3% All common pets requires level 8 to summon while all uncommon pets requires level 9. The newer common pets (eg. Adorable Yeti) give off better stat than the older rare pets (eg. Stylish Kooii). Dingo, Pet Coins and Cloak of Will See main article: Dingo By trading in excessive pets to NPC Dingo, you will get tokens known as Pet Coins. You get one Pet Coin for a common pet and three for an uncommon pet. Pet Coins can be traded to Dingo to obtain Cloak of Will. This Cloak will start with only 2 Armor, 0.2 Deadly Strike and 2 Health. You can combine multiple unenchanted cloaks of the same stats (two 0.2 cloaks) into a single, more powerful cloak. The maximum cloak stats (requiring 32 Pet Coins) are 2 Armor, 1.0 Deadly Strike and 20 Health. This makes it the third best cloak in the game. List of Pets and Events {| cellpadding="5" cellspacing="0" style="border: 1px solid white; text-align: center;" |- style="background: #000;" ! Image || Item || Event || Release Date |- style="background: #181c18;" | |Little Kooii |New School Year |Sep. 1, 2011 |- style="background: #292c29;" | |Stylish Kooii |New School Year |Sep. 1, 2011 |- style="background: #181c18;" | |Mini Pumpkin |Halloween |Oct. 21, 2011 |- style="background: #292c29;" | |Jack O'Lantern |Halloween |Oct. 21, 2011 |- style="background: #181c18;" | |Blushing Hen |Thanksgiving |Nov. 22, 2011 |- style="background: #292c29;" | |Angry Turkey |Thanksgiving |Nov. 22, 2011 |- style="background: #181c18;" | |Joyful Reindeer |Christmas |Dec. 21, 2011 |- style="background: #292c29;" | |Rudolph |Christmas |Dec. 21,2011 |- style="background: #181c18;" | |Young Dragon |Lunar New Year |Jan. 19, 2012 |- style="background: #292c29;" | |Black Dragon |Lunar New Year |Jan. 19, 2012 |- style="background: #181c18;" | |Lovely Choco |Valentine's Day |Feb. 14, 2012 |- style="background: #292c29;" | |Choco Hero |Valentine's Day |Feb. 14, 2012 |- style="background: #181c18;" | |Mini Mushroom |Spring Break |March 15, 2012 |- style="background: #292c29;" | |Noble Fungus |Spring Break |March 15, 2012 |- style="background: #181c18;" | |Innocent Rabbit |TWOM's 2nd Anniversary |April 12, 2012 |- style="background: #292c29;" | |Red Cap |TWOM's 2nd Anniversary |April 12, 2012 |- style="background: #181c18;" | |Mischievous Alien |May Gift Box Event |May 10, 2012 |- style="background: #292c29;" | |X-Jet |May Gift Box Event |May 10, 2012 |- style="background: #181c18;" | |Clever Monkey |Summer Vacation Gift Event |June 14, 2012 |- style="background: #292c29;" | |SwingShot |Summer Vacation Gift event |June 14, 2012 |- style="background: #181c18;" | |Red Card |Com2us Poker Promotion Event |July 12, 2012 |- style="background: #292c29;" | |Ace |Com2us Poker Promotion Event |July 12, 2012 |- style="background: #181c18;" | |Penguin Boy |Summer Cool Event |August 8, 2012 |- style="background: #292c29;" | |Pink Princess |Summer Cool Event |August 8, 2012 |- style="background: #181c18;" | |Smart Pup |Summer Gift Box Event |August 30, 2012 |- style="background: #292c29;" | |Imo Style |Summer Gift Box Event |August 30, 2012 |- style="background: #181c18;" | |Running Zombie |Autumn Event |September 28, 2012 |- style="background: #292c29;" | |Iron Ball |Autumn Event |September 28, 2012 |- style="background: #181c18;" | |Witch's Broom |Halloween 2012 |October 29, 2012 |- style="background: #292c29;" | |Archimage |Halloween 2012 |October 29, 2012 |- style="background: #181c18;" | |Yellow Chick |Thanksgiving 2012 |November 21,2012 |- style="background: #292c29;" | |Red and Black |Thanksgiving 2012 |November 21,2012 |- style="background: #181c18;" | |Merry Snowman |Christmas 2012 |December 19, 2012 |- style="background: #292c29;" | |Mr Carol |Christmas 2012 |December 19, 2012 |- style="background: #181c18;" | |Adorable Yeti |Winter Event 2013 |January 23, 2013 |- style="background: #292c29;" | |Wadangka Jr |Winter Event 2013 |January 23, 2013 |- style="background: #181c18;" | |Tiny Parrot |February Gift Box Event |February 20, 2013 |- style="background: #292c29;" | |Phoenix |February Gift Box Event |February 20, 2013 |- style="background: #181c18;" | |Fennec Fox |March Gift Box Event |March 20, 2013 |- style="background: #292c29;" | |Lupin |March Gift Box Event |March 20, 2013 Category:Pet Category:Item Category:Blue Items Category:Green Items